Eiji Hino
|-|Eiji Hino= |-|Altered Timeline= |-|Tatoba Combo= |-|Gatakiriba Combo= |-|Latorartar Combo= |-|Sagohzo Combo= |-|Shauta Combo= |-|Putotyra Combo= |-|Tajadol Combo= |-|Burakawani Combo= |-|Super Tatoba Combo= |-|Eiji Greeed= Summary The main character of Kamen Rider OOO, Eiji Hino (火野 映司 Hino Eiji) is a young man who traveled the world and saw both beauty and horror before returning to Japan. There, he ends up being drafted by a Greeed named Ankh to fight his kind and their Yummies as Kamen Rider OOO. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 8-A | At least 7-C | Likely High 6-C | 5-B as Tajador Combo Name: Eiji Hino, Kamen Rider OOO Origins: Kamen Rider OOO Gender: Male Age: Early 20's Classification: Human, Kamen Rider, Kyoryu Greeed (former) |-|Random Combos= Powers and Abilities: Transformation, Martial Arts (Martial Arts: Has shown to be highly skilled in a fight, could up against a variety of opponents over the course of his time as OOOs), Weapon Mastery, Absorption (Tatoba form can absorb millions if not countless Cell Medals can become stronger than Trajadol and Putotyra, becoming The True OOO), Enhanced Senses (Taka Medal greatly improving his senses and improve his accuracy. It also enables him to see inside Greeed or Yummy, such as pinpointing the location of a specific Core Medal within a Greeed's body), Fire Manipulation (The Taja Spinner can shoot fireballs and medal-like projectiles, project streams of fire, when used for physical attacks, adds fire to OOO's punches), Minor Spatial Manipulation (The Medajaribur is a sword that serves as Kamen Rider OOO's personal weapon, which he can also use to fire waves of energy and slice through not only the Yummy, but the fabric of reality itself), Electricity Manipulation (Kuwagata Medal allowing him to create lightning from the it horns. Unagi Medal allows OOO to use the Unagi Whips, which shocks the target upon contact), Light Manipulation (Lion Medal allows him to release intense light), Sound Manipulation, Water Manipulation and Underwater Breathing (Type 2) (Shachi Medal allows him to receive and emit sonic waves, shoot out streams of water and dive underwater for up to 3 hours), Surface Scaling (Tako Medal allows OOO to use suckers on his feet to attach to floors, walls, and ceilings), Resistance to Empathic Manipulation (Transform into OOO's can help him remove the effect of the Ei-Sai Yummy, which can make people fall in love with it host) |-|Complete Combos= Powers and Abilities: '''All previous abilities enhanced plus Enhanced Senses (In the Burakawani Combo, OOO's eyesight is doubled and gains infra-red vision), Energy Projection (Tajadol Combo can create energy peacock tail feathers to direct at opponents. The Medagabryu allows him to perform the Strain Doom blast, an attack that could entirely erase the enemy), Flight (Granted in Tajador, Super Tatoba and Putotyra Combo), Duplication ( In Gatakiriba Combo, he can create hundred of clones), Gravity Manipulation and Earth Manipulation (Sagohzo Combo is able to perform powerful attack by firing clones of the Gori Bagoon gauntlets from his arms and create powerful shockwaves by shouting or banging his chest "armor". It can trapping the enemy in the ground that forms around it while the reformed ground moves toward him. The damaged ground reforms afterward), Body Control (Tricera Medal allows OOO to it horns that are mounted on the shoulders, which can stretch into various lengths according to OOO's command), Elemental Intangibility (Shauta Combo excels in underwater combat, and gains the ability to liquefy his body), Ice Manipulation (Ptera Medal allows OOO to create freezing winds that can encase the opponent in ice), Berserk Mode (Happen in his Putotyra Combo, as it slowly turning Eiji into a mindless beast if he stays in the Combo for too long. However, this no longer a issues through time), Summoning (He can summon the Medagabryu from the ground), Forcefield Creation (Kame Medal is armed with two carapace-like shields, when he puts them together, he can create a powerful energy shield in the shape of a hexagon), Animal Manipulation (He can use the Buranghi flute to control the snake in his head), Regeneration (Burakawani Combo's body is also covered in a substance called Soma Venom, which makes him able to heal instantly after taking any attack), Black Hole Creation (In the final battle, Eiji uses all seven of the Purple Core Medals within his body to perform the Lost Blaze Giga Scan, which launched the Medals at Maki, creating a black hole upon impact and destroying Maki as well as sucking all the Core Medals (save Ankh's Taka Medal) into the future), Void Manipulation (The Purple Core Medals embody the antithesis to creation and grant him the ability to completely erase other Core Medals, as well as resist similar powers), Time Stop and resistance to it (Stated that the Super Medals powering this Combo are displaced in time, OOO, like the Super Galaxy King, can bypass time), Resistance to Extreme Heat (Diving into the molten core of the planet without any damage) |-|Greeed Form= '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Varies, depend on how many Cell Medals he has, Low-High at most) (Greeeds can regenerate from a single Core Medal if they had enough Cell Medals), Creation (A Greeed himself, Eiji can create Yummies by placing a Cell Medal into inanimate objects. He never demonstrate this ability, though), Body Control (Eiji hypothetically can turn his body into a mass of Cell Medals, them reforming it back to his original state. Giving him some form of regeneration as long he have enough Cell Medals in his body), Air Manipulation (He can fire a purple wind-like attack), Limited Telepathy (Due to absorbed the Purple Cores, Eiji now shares a connection with Maki. The two can detect each other's presence, and Maki has even been able to forcibly activate the power of Eiji's purple Cores simply by looking at him and activating his own), Possession (If a Greeed's body is destroyed but the Medal containing its consciousness remains the Greeed is able to act autonomously and possess human bodies), Resistance to Perception Manipulation (The Greeed's lack of proper senses, resulting in bleak sensory input (e.g., colors are washed out, taste is nonexistent, sounds are muffled and distorted); Soul Manipulation (Greeeds are the beings made from mass of cell medals, which are nothing but crystalized "desires" and have no soul of their own. Their consciousness is held inside the core medals, which act as their prime power source), Transformation (He can change between his Greeed and human form), Enhanced Senses (He can sense the Yummy monsters in this form), Inorganic Physiology (Type 2) (The Greeed body are made of Cell Medals, thus lacking of any organic part), Immortality (Type 3 and 8) (Should Greeed had been destroyed, they can still be revived as long as his main Core Medal intact), Absorption (Greeed can consume Cell Medals to become stronger or healing themselves), Possible Conceptual Manipulation (Ankh has displayed the power to take out an "Imagin" Core Medal from Momotaros, despite he is certainly not a Greeed; implying that all forms of life have Core Medals to break. The Core Medals themselves are forms of artificial life and manifestations of desire, the Purple Core Medals are antithesis and can easily shatter the former Core Medals), Resistance to Void Manipulation, Existence Erasure and Conceptual Manipulation (Scale from Dr.Maki due to being same type of Greeed, his resistance should easily scale above Maki by the fact that he have all 10 Purple Core Medals inside him) Attack Potency: Wall level (Fight against people who can harm him) | Multi-City Block level (Latorartar Form vaporizes a river) | At least Town level (His Prominence Drop has an impact force of 199 tons, augmented by his speed to produce a velocity force of 22.12 kilotons) | Likely Large Island Level (Comparable to Fourze Cosmic States form) | Planet Level as Tajador Combo (Destroyed the Enigma Limbs, along with Kamen Rider Fourze, Gaim and Ghost, which were physically pulling two planet earth's towards one another) Speed: Normal Human | Superhuman movement (49.7 mph), Massively Hypersonic movement speed with FTL reaction speeds (Comparable to Kamen Rider Black) | Superhuman movement, Massively Hypersonic with FTL reaction speeds Lifting Strength: Normal Human | Likely Class 5 (Gatakiriba's form can lift this much) | Class 5 | Class 5 Striking Strength: Wall Class | Multi-City Block Class | Town Class | Likely Large Island Class | Planet Class as Tajador Combo Durability: Wall level (Tanked an attack that destroyed a wall without any damage) | At least Town level | Likely Large Island level | Planet level as Tajador Combo Stamina: Extremely High Range: Extended melee range with most of his weapons to dozens of meters with projectiles and Medagabryu. Intelligence: Above Average (Despite often coming off as happy-go-lucky in his personality, Eiji is actually quite clever than he lets on, and was easily able to pick up on the fact he could use Ankh's need for him and the OOO Driver to keep the Greeed in line. Adapt to most situations, choosing perfect medal combos for a fight, though not much as Ankh when it comes to picking medals.) Weaknesses: If a particular section of OOO receives a significant amount of damage, the power of that section will be disrupted. If it takes further damage, the power will cut off completely and the section's corresponding Medal will be forcefully ejected from the OOO Driver, canceling the transformation. In addition, full Combos (that is, three from the same set) are incredibly taxing on Eiji's body, fatal fatigue is risked when using more than one full combo. If the power of the Purple Kyoryu Medals becomes too much he'll turn into a mindless Greed Monster. However, as time go on, these weakness no longer issue him. | None Notable Standard Equipment: *'OOO Driver': A transformation belt with three slots for three Core Medals: The right for a Head Medal that forms the helmet, the middle for an Arm Medal that forms the torso armor and gauntlets, and the left for a Leg Medal that forms the waist and leg armor. With the exception of Putotyra Combo, Burakawani Combo, and Super Tatoba Combo, OOO has access to about 125 interchangeable combinations with the 15 basic Core Medals at his disposal. *'Core Metals': Seven sets of coins created long ago by alchemists for a king who desired to rule the world, five of the sets used to create homunculi called Greeed who become sentient beings when one coin from each set was destroyed. These coins, divided by three sets of Head, Arm, and Leg, work with the OOO Driver to enable OOO to assume his combo forms. The six sets are categorize by color: Ankh's red bird-theme Core Medals, Kazari's yellow feline-themed Core Medals, Gamel's grey beast-theme Core Medals, and Mezool's blue sea animal-themed Core Medals, **'Taka Medal': A Hawk-based Head Core Medal that gives the user enhanced senses and improved accuracy to locate an enemy's weak point. **'Tora Medal': A Tiger-based Arm Core Medal that arms the user with the Tora Claws. **'Batta Medal': A Grasshopper-based Leg Medal that increase the user's leg strength to jump great distances. **'Kamakiri Medal': A Mantis-based Arm Core Medal that arms the user with the Kamikiri arm blades. **'Cheetah Medal': A Cheetah-based Leg Core Medal that enables the user to move at Massively Hypersonic+ speed. **'Kuwagata Medal': A Stag Beetle-based Head Core Medal that enables the user to generate lightning. **'Lion Medal': A Lion-based Head Core Medal that enables the user to generate bright flashes of light. **'Kujaku Medal': A Peacock-based Arm Core Medal that arms the user with the Taja Spinner. **'Condor Medal': A Condor-based Leg Core Medal that enhance the user's kicking damage with talon-like attachments to enhance his kicking damage. Ankh found one during the events of Movie War Core. **'Sai Medal': A Rhinoceros-based Head Core Medal that arms the user with a harden head. **'Gorilla Medal': Gorilla-based Arm Core Medal that arms the user with the Gorilla Bagoon gauntlets. **'Zoh Medal': An Elephant-based Leg Core Medal that enables the user to generate tremors. **'Shaichi Medal': An Orca-based Head Core Medal that allows the user to sense and emit sonic waves, shoot out streams of water, and dive underwater for up to 3 hours. **'Denki Unagi Medal': An electric Eel-based Arm Core Medal that arms the user with the Unagi Whips. **'Tako Medal': An Octopus-based Leg Core Medal that allows the user to cling on any surface or convert his waist into a mass of tentacles to block attacks or form a drill. **'Purple Core Medals': A set of dinosaur-themed Core Medals, able to destroy other Core Medals as they are their antithesis. They are composed of the Ptera Medal, which enables both flight and ice generation, the Tricera Medal arming the user with shoulder-mounted Wind Stingers, and the Tyranno Medal's Tail Divider thigh armor and Legsteranail claws. **'Orange Core Medals': A set of reptile-themed Core Medals that ended up in Japan in the possession of the Tokugawa Clan. They are composed of the Cobra Medal, which enhances the user's eyesight with infra-red perception, the Kame Medal that arms the user with the Gora Guardner arm-shields, and the Wani Medal that augments the user's kicking power with the Saw Deadscyther blades. ** Super Core Medals: Created in the not so distant future by the Kougami Foundation, these Core Medals are enhanced versions of the Taka, Tora, and Batta Core Medals. Used as a set, they enable OOO to stop time. *'Medajalibur': Personal sword-type weapon that OOO uses in his OOO Bash attack. The attack not only allows him to slice through not only an opponent but also cause a 4-second cut on the fabric of reality itself. *'Taja Spinner': Tajadol Combo's primary weapon, a buckle-like gauntlet that gives the user's fire attribute attacks and can hold seven O Medals, usually Cell Medals or Core Medals for a more potent attack, to unleash a Giga Scan attack. *'Medagabryu': Putotyra Combo's primary weapon, able to between Axe Mode and Bazooka Mode and able to shatter Core Medals. *'Burahngi': Burakawani Combo's flute *'Ridevendor': OOO's motorcycle that can reach up to 610.0 km/h, its speed increased when it assumes Toridevendor mode. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Finishing moves are known as "Triple Scanning Charge" attacks, "Giga Scan" for Tajador. *'Tatoba Kick'(タトバキック Tatoba Kikku), where after jumping high up through the Batta Legs, OOO descends with a drop kick through the three rings that are formed, which are in the primary colors of the Taka, Tora, and Batta Medals which surround him in auras depending on the Core Medals. *'Gatakiriba Kick'(ガタキリバキック Gatakiriba Kikku), where after splitting into several duplicates, OOO jumps into the air and performs a series of flying sidekicks on the target. *'Gush Cross'(ガッシュクロス Gasshu Kurosu), which projects three yellow rings in front of OOO before charging through them with the Cheetah Medal's speed before delivering a cross slash on the target with the Tora Claws infused with the Lion Medal's energy projection. *'Sagohzo Impact'(サゴーゾインパクト Sagōzo Inpakuto), where OOO manipulates gravity to lift him into the air and weights himself down to hit the ground with a powerful stomp, trapping a Yummy in the ground that forms around it while the reformed ground moves toward OOO where he delivers a powerful double-handed punch and headbutt at the same time. The damaged ground reforms after the Scanning Charge. *'Octo Banish'(オクトバニッシュ Okuto Banisshu), where OOO liquefies his lower body to propel himself upward, then use the Unagi Whips to drag the opponent upward while OOO goes back down using the Octo Legs to perform a corkscrew kick that drills through the opponent. *'Prominence Drop'(プロミネンスドロップ Purominensu Doroppu), where after deploying the Kujaku Wings and Raptor Edges, OOO flies into the air and performs a flying drop kick on the target. *'Blasting Freezer'(ブラスティングフリーザ Burasutingu Furīzā). When activated, OOO uses his Tricera Shoulders' Wind Stingers to stab his opponents in the shoulders to hold them in place, while he uses his Ptera Head's External Fins to freeze them immediately after, and the Tyranno Legs' Tail Divider to finish them off by smashing them into frozen shards. *'Warning Ride'(ワーニングライド Wāningu Raido), where OOO projects three orange rings in front of him before dashing through them in a foot-first slide before unleashing a powerful kick with the Saw Deadscythers, which generate a giant energy crocodile head to bite through the target. *'Super Tatoba Kick'(スーパータトバキック Sūpā Tatoba Kikku), which is a more powerful version of the Tatoba Kick. Key: Eiji Hino | Beginning of Series | Middle of Series | ' End of Series' | Heisei Generations Final Gallery > Kamen rider OOO forms and rider|Kamen Rider OOO's Henshin Forms and Finishers 仮面ライダーオーズ カザリ完全体 仮面ライダーオーズ 映司vsアンク(完全体) 仮面ライダーオーズ【最終回】最後のタジャドル&ロストブレイズ Lost Blaze Tajadol Final episode Others Notable Victories: Tohka Yatogami (Date A Live) Tohkas' Profile (Eos Eiji against Inverse Tohka, speeds were equalized.) Destoroyah (Godzilla) Destoroyah's Profile (Legend Rider Eiji were used and speed was equalized) Yu Miaoyi (Fate/Grand Order) Yu's Profile (Living Hinako and EoS Eiji/OOO are used and speed was equalized) Meliodas (Nanatsu no Taizai) Meliodas's Profile (Both were at High 6-C. Meliodas was in his third key and had access to Lostvayne and Demon Mark; Assault Mode was restricted. Eiji started in his 7-C key. Speed was equalized and both were in character) Sayaka Miki (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) Sayaka's Profile (7-C forms were used and Eiji started in Tajador Combo) Zeref Dragneel (Fairy Tail) Zeref's Profile (High 6-C forms were used) Darkblade (Destiny) Darkblade's Profile (Legendary Rider/Heisei Generations Final Eiji were used) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) Danny's Profile (High 6-C forms were used) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kamen Rider Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Animals Category:Birds Category:Element Users Category:Dinosaurs Category:Duplication Users Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Bikers Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Time Users Category:Axe Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Humans Category:Concept Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Void Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Greeed Category:Healers Category:Immortals Category:CR Members Category:Zi-O Appearances